


Bubblewrapped

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: And Everything Was Cuddles and Ice Cream, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Overprotective, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce," Diana is the first one to snap, throwing herself down into the seat across from him with a firm scowl wrinkling her nose, "we need to talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblewrapped

"Bruce," Diana is the first one to snap, throwing herself down into the seat across from him with a firm scowl wrinkling her nose, "we need to talk."

He takes a moment, a possibly unwise one, to admire her long legs from where they stretch under one of his shirts. When he looks up again, she's quite obviously hiding a smile, "about?"

"The weather, the birds and the bees, how Princess Di has _really_ fantastic pins," Wally, also wearing one of his shirts - and it says a lot about his life that he's grateful it's not the cape - blurs into the room. Drops a kiss on Diana's cheek before throwing himself haphazardly onto one of the kitchen stools, "how absurdly, _cloyingly_ overprotective you are..."

"I'm not overprotective," he says, automatically, swiftly reaches out to steady the metal swaying under Wally's lanky weight, "watch yourself, if you're not careful you'll fall back and break your-"

" _Bruce_ ," Diana sighs, in a tone so frustrated that he actually stops and takes her in - the dark curl of her hair, the gentle push of her breasts against dark fabric... "This has got to stop. You are treating us like children. And, in case you have not noticed, neither of us have been children for a long time."

He pauses for a second, attempts to gather himself. The only salve is that Wally, absently vibrating across from him, seems just as distracted by Diana's ample curves, "you must be mistaken. I don't-"

" _B_ ," Wally gives an exasperated sigh, and he transfers his attention - notices the scatter of freckles across a pale nose instead, the bony curve of a shoulder falling out of his shirt, "you do. You frequently do and it's getting _annoying_. We're superheroes, alright, all three of us superheroes! And yet you seem to think that we're going to break at any moment!"

He clears his throat, "I don't-"

" _Bruce_ ," they say together, in mutual disapproval.

And then: "last week you insisted on diving in front of me to stop that creature with fifty teeth. Despite the fact that it was far stronger than any normal human, and seemingly allergic to my whip."

"Yeah!" Wally joins in, as he recalls the creature - the one who he's sure had at least a hundred teeth - and tries to keep a straight face, "and the week before that, when those aliens - God knows what GL called them, weird slimy green things with only a single eye between them? - tried to invade and You _insisted_ on fetching Hawkgirl. Despite the fact that there were bombs in the way, and I could've done it a gazillion times faster!"

He considers these points for a second, thoroughly.

"...The green aliens - who weren't actually that slimy - were actually called-"

" _Bruce_!" Diana yells, and bangs the table so hard that a fist-shaped - Alfred is going to sulk for _weeks_ \- dent is left behind, "that is not the problem. The problem _is_ that you are coddling us, and it needs to stop."

"We're sensible adults," Wally nods in agreement, before he has the chance to do more than open his mouth, "sensible, adult superheroes who lived sensible, adult, superheroic lives even before you came along. We're not new to this, B, we can quite happily take care of ourselves without you losing any sleep over it."

"Or killing yourself over it," Diana nods frostily, and turns a glance so determined on him that he barely resists the urge to sink back into his chair, "you can't put yourself in danger just to stop us from getting hurt. We trust you to do what you do best without killing yourself, we only ask you to do the same."

"Without hovering like a fussy grandmother."

"Or a paranoid new parent."

"Or... A giant, sulky black bat with no life of his own?"

"We really can handle ourselves without irreparable damage, Bruce," Diana finishes, with only the briefest glance to Wally - who has gone so red that it shows even through the white of the shirt, "that is all we ask you to recognise, and _respect_."

...He considers that, for another long few seconds.

Diana and Wally slowly lean forward, seeming to hold their breath at the sight of him.

"I'll think about it," he allows, and immediately swats Wally's feet down from where they've swung up to rest triumphantly on one of the kitchen counters, "but watch yourself, Alfred might've left a knife out. And I'm really not sure about that stool, wouldn't you prefer-?"

He supposes, in hindsight, that he deserved the shirt thrown at his head. It still doesn't soften the blow, much, when he scrambles his way free to find the kitchen empty of both Diana and Wally and the offending stool balanced _pointedly_ on top of the fridge.


End file.
